The Ring
by Alwayssg1
Summary: Jack deals with his thoughts about a certain ring. His team tries to help. One shot.


"He's still out there," Daniel said with a frown. "How long is he going to just stand there staring at that barbeque grill? I mean, hasn't he noticed it's starting to snow?"

"I do not believe he has noticed. Perhaps someone should speak to O'Neill," Teal'c agreed.

Daniel sighed. "He had to at least realize this was a possibility, right?" Teal'c merely nodded slightly . "I mean, this is what happens when two people have been dating for awhile. She talks about him all the time. Well, she talks to me about him anyway. Maybe she wasn't quite as comfortable talking to Jack. You know how he gets." Again, Teal'c nodded slightly. Daniel looked at Teal'c. "You're going to make me talk to him aren't you?" Teal'c didn't say a word. "Okay, I'm going. I'm going."

Daniel joined Jack on the deck. "So, I guess you weren't expecting the ring. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack groaned, "Daniel, do I look like I want to talk about it. There's a ring. He gave it to her. They're getting married. What's to talk about?"

"Okay," Daniel replied, "you just seem a little upset."

"Upset! I'm not upset. Why would I be upset? It's her life. She's a grown woman. She can do whatever she wants. Now, if you'll excuse me, Daniel, I'm trying to decide which direction I want to expand my deck. I need to concentrate."

"Sure, Jack. I'll just go inside if you're really okay. You just seem a little-"

"Daniel," Jack growled.

"Got it Jack. Enjoy planning your remodel in the snow. I'm just going to go back inside where it's warm and dry," Daniel said as he made his hasty retreat into Jack's house.

He walked over to the window where Teal'c still stood, seemingly standing guard. "He says he's not upset. He claims he's just planning to add onto the deck."

Teal'c raised one eyebrow. "Perhaps you are not the one he needs to speak to about this matter."

"Yeah, he made that pretty clear. I hate to see him so upset when she's so happy. It seems wrong," Daniel said with a frown. Again, Teal'c merely nodded his head slightly, never looking away from the window.

Daniel made his way to the living room and sat in the chair. This team night had certainly taken an unexpected turn. That little diamond ring sure did seem to make Jack's blood boil. "Maybe Teal'c was right. I'm not the one Jack needs to talk to about this," Daniel said aloud.

Jack heard the door creek again. He didn't even bother turning his head. "Daniel, I said everything is fine. Leave it."

"Fine, huh?" a familiar voice that most definitely did not belong to Daniel replied.

Jack turned and attempted a half smile, "oh, sorry. I thought you were Daniel trying to talk about the ring again."

"This ring really has you upset, doesn't it?" Sam asked.

"No, it's a beautiful ring," Jack shrugged.

"A beautiful ring? I think you can do better than that. What's going on?"

"What? I can't just say it's a beautiful ring and be done with it," Jack huffed.

"Well, it's not a phrase I usually associate with grumpy generals," Sam said with a laugh. "Cassie's twenty-four, Jack. She and Ryan have been dating three years. We didn't date three months before you put a beautiful ring on my finger. What's the real problem here? Don't you like Ryan?"

"Well, yeah. He's a good man. I like him," Jack admitted.

"But?"

"She's like a daughter to me, Sam. I just thought before some guy put a ring on her hand, he'd ask for my blessing. That's all. Are you happy now, Sam?"

Sam closed the distance between herself and Jack and put her hand on his shoulder. "I think you are going to have to let this go and be happy for them, Jack."

Jack turned and smiled a half-smile. "I guess you're right. I am happy with her choice," Jack acknowledged. Leaning down, he spoke to Sam's very expanded waist line, "but no man gets to put a ring on your finger Grace until he asks my permission."

Sam chuckled. "Let's go inside, Jack. It's really cold out here."

"Sure, Sam," Jack said as he followed her into the house. "Hey, Sam, what do you think about enlarging the deck next spring?"


End file.
